


Where Hope is Currency

by voodoochild



Series: The Atheist's Christmas Carol [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since they've bought each other holiday presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Hope is Currency

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Atheist's Christmas Carol series. Lyrics from the Vienna Teng song. Spoilers for "Merry Little Christmas".

_It's the season of possible miracle cures  
Where hope is currency and death is not the last unknown_

Jimmy hasn't bought him a Christmas present for ages. It's not something they do.

Not since the infarction.

The year before it happened, he and Stacy had gone out for dinner with Wilson and Bonnie, and they'd exchanged gifts. Wilson had turned five separate shades of red when he unwrapped the pair of boxers Greg had gotten him - bright blue with little gold menorahs and Stars of David on them - and Stacy inhaled half her wine in response. Wilson had retaliated with a copy of "Butch Lesbian and the Lapdance Kid" and it was Bonnie's turn to drink away the mortification.

But after the infarction - after Stacy had left and Mindy the investment banker had replaced Bonnie - it didn't feel right.

Not when he was dragging twenty pounds of dead muscle and tissue around, taking a half-hour just to get to the fucking can. Not when he'd try and lock himself in the bathroom with his Vicodin and a bottle of scotch, and Wilson would just pick the lock and drag his sorry ass back to bed.

You don't say "thank you" to that with just a pair of boxers or lesbian porn. Well, you could, but it would have to be really good porn.

So they stopped doing the gift thing. After last year, with Tritter and actually overdosing, he figured Wilson would want to bypass Christmas as quickly as possible.

And nothing shocks him more than the package Wilson tosses on his desk, at 12:02 on December 25th.


End file.
